


Invisible Love

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: Harry and Hermione find a ‘unique’ use for the Invisibility Cloak.





	Invisible Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter. But, if I did? The end would have been very different.

Hermione Granger was worried. She looked to her new boyfriend, Harry Potter. The Boy who Lived. The most powerful wizard that ever lived. “We’re going to be caught, Harry.” She looked out the bedroom door at the Leaky Cauldron. “Honestly, what makes you think we won’t be?”

Harry smiled at Hermione. “There are three reasons why we won’t be interrupted. One. We have the whole weekend to be in Hogsmeade. There will be no one to walk in on us. Two. We’re both 17. Almost consenting adults. And three. No one knows we’re dating. So people won’t be suspicious.” He let out a lecherous grin. “Plus, I picked up these little life-savers.”

Harry was holding a box of contraceptives. “The best way to put a halt to unplanned pregnancies. And those pesky S.T.D.’s. For those that are sexually active. Or about to be.” He could see that Hermione was still not convinced. “If all that isn’t enough,” Harry held up a silky cloth. “I brought my invisibility cloak. So I can guarantee that we won’t be seen.”

Harry was feeling pretty smug. Having thwarted Hogwarts’ smartest student.

Hermione felt herself a blush coming on. “I imagine we’ll make some noise.” She whispered.

Harry walked up to Hermione, and whispered back. “I suppose we’ll have to be very quiet, then.” His breath hit Hermione’s neck, causing the blush to increase.

-

Harry undressed quickly, soon only leaving him naked as the day he was born. Showing his ‘eagerness’, Harry strutted around like his Patronus. Very proud of the sight before Hermione’s eyes.

Hermione, to her credit, was actually very self conscious. She has always felt that there are always prettier girls around. And she still remembers the over-sized teeth she once had.

But her mates (British slang for friends), both male and female, tried to make Hermione see she is beautiful. With great trepidation, Hermione started to take off her clothes. First her shoes, followed by her shirt and pants. Next came the knickers. To only leave a very small pair of panties and an overstuffed bra.

If at all possible, the sight before Harry, caused his erection to get even harder. “Merlin’s beard. Hermione, you are so exotic. No more you are an angel, but a Goddess.” Harry moaned as the increased pressure intensified. “Hermione, please. I need release.” Harry groaned.

Hermione took off her panties and bra. Leaving the 17 year old witch completely naked. She walked over, her breasts swaying side to side. Her hips jutting in sequence. She licked her lips. “Harry? Am I beautiful?” Hermione asked, quietly.

Harry moaned, this time it has nothing to do with the massive erection. Now close to touching Hermione’s vagina. “You’ve got to be kidding me, Hermione. You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever known. And the only one I have dreams about.” Harry moved Hermione to the bed and placed her on it. Her back facing down.

Harry waved his wand, and with that the door shut and was locked. He dropped his wand and got out a condom. Hermione’s voice stopped him. “Harry? Is it okay if I put it on you?” Harry looked over to see his girlfriend’s blush spread over her entire body. “It’s always been a fantasy of mine. To put a rubber on a boy’s erection.” She squeaked out.

Harry felt himself blush, as well. “That’s always been my fantasy, as well.” Harry passed the protection to Hermione.

With the enthusiasm reserved for Christmas Day, Hermione ripped open the foil and pulled out the condom. Without words, she placed it on the tip and, slowly, rolled it back.

Hermione felt small bumps, tickling her hands somewhat. “Studded, huh? I suppose that is for my benefit.” She asked before resuming.

Harry chuckled in-between gasps. “Well, the clerk assured me that my girlfriend would thank me for it.” A sharp gasp interrupted Harry’s monologue. He looked down to see Hermione rubbing the, now encased, erection against her chest.

Harry gathered his wits and put Hermione on her back. And climbed on top of his girlfriend. He reached over to retrieve his cloak. “Now they see us,” Harry draped it over them both. “now they don’t.” He moved into position. Then stopped. “Hermione, this is going to be painful. You might want to bite onto something.” He offered gently.

Hermione, now fully sexually active, grasped Harry’s head and pulled him down to her. Kissing him with passion.

Harry took the cue. And slowly pushing his penis bit by bit, giving Hermione time to adjust. And finally stopping at the hymen. Harry opened his eyes to send a message, ‘Are you ready?’.

Hermione moaned in desperation.

With one quick push, Harry penetrated the virginal barrier.

Hermione squealed in pain and pleasure. With only going on hormones, Hermione wrapped her legs around Harry’s back. And pushed him further in.

Harry groaned as his erection was fully enclosed into the one place he’s wanted to be in. Soon Harry started a slow and steady method to his back and forth movement.

Hermione started to whimper. But soon, she started to become accustomed to Harry’s movements. And Hermione sighed as the pain dissolved away.

Only to have nothing but pleasure to remain. The hormones now have overridden her brain. Now pushing against Harry as he pushed in.

Harry soon lost control and started to speed up. The studs were rubbing on the inside of Hermione’s ‘tunnel’. Which caused Hermione to have her first orgasm. Soon followed by a cascading flow of feminine juices. And the spasms contracted around Harry’s erection.

Causing him to ejaculate into the barrier. And the rubber stopped the flow from getting any further.

Hermione shivered from the emotions and after effects from the orgasm. She laid her head back and rolled it to the side. “That was extraordinary, Harry. Better than anything I’ve ever felt. You were right, Harry, this was worth it.” She sighed.

Harry pushed some more, as his penis is still some what stiff. “Same here. I love you, Hermione.” Harry confessed.

Hermione looked to Harry and smiled. “I love you, too, Harry.” She returned.

The two, now exhausted, fell asleep and silently enjoying the afterglow. And both dreamed of what they want to come.

The End


End file.
